


Season of the Witch

by Actual-Mairon (knottyknerd)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is a witch, Kylo is his annoying bird friend, M/M, Witch AU, squirrel eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottyknerd/pseuds/Actual-Mairon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago, in a village outside a dark wood, a young witch is born. Fearing the curse falling upon their farm, the witch's parents take him deep into the dark wood, leaving him to the mercy of the strange creatures that live there. However, not all is lost, and the witch is found by the one creature that strikes the most fear into the hearts of men; the Raven King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In a small village, now lost to time, there were always stories of what lurked in the dark of the Black Wood. Creatures that were so blood thirsty they would set upon any lonely traveller without a second thought, wolves that could walk on their back legs and speak like humans, witches that would curse your whole family just for setting foot in the wood, and the ravens; nothing was more ominous than the ravens of the Black Wood. Creatures that looked like great black crows, creatures that did not seem peculiar anywhere but the village outside the Wood. There were tales of the ravens, birds that would no sooner see you, than strip your flesh from the very bone. Birds that could take human form, that enjoyed leading humans further and further into the wood, before devouring the souls of their unwary victims. There were also tales of the Raven King, the biggest and blackest of all of the birds of the wood; a terrible creature that was rumored to have once been a witch, but who made a deal with the Devil, and who was given immense unholy power. Those who inhabited the small village talked in hushed whispers about the creatures of the Wood, but never ever the Raven King. To talk of him was to bring a curse down upon your family and your land, and no one wanted to risk the wrath of those that lived in the Wood. 

On the very outskirts of the village lived a farmer and his wife. They had been attempting to conceive a child for numerous years, but somehow throughout their eight year marriage they had never been blessed with a child. While the farmer turned to God and prayed diligently for a child to bless their marriage, his wife had taken a different approach. She knew that the Wood was powerful, and full of dark magic, so, one night while her husband was asleep, she stole away into the Wood. The woman carried a crucifix made of iron with her, and a small silver knife - for protection. Once she reached a small, dark clearing she knelt, her knees sinking into the mud. Then, she began the ritual. The woman gently grabbed her coin purse and opened it, pulling out seven dark feathers. Her hands shook as she gripped her silver knife in one, while gently sticking the feathers into the mud with the other. The dark plumes seemed to suck up all of the light around them, and the woman took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. “Desperate times” the woman murmured as she took the knife and gently sliced her palm. Her breath hitched and she whimpered softly as she finished dragging the knife along her palm, crimson welling up along the cut. The woman flexed her fingers and then allowed her blood to drip onto the feathers. 

She waited with baited breath, the darkness of the Wood starting to close in around her. After a few moments the sound of wings flapping filled the air. The woman shivered and wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. She attempted to make out shapes in the dark, but she couldn't, though she is in a clearing, and should have been able to see at least the stars glittering above the trees, it is as though all of the light had been sucked from the world. A caw could be heard from the trees, with answering caws echoing through the clearing. The woman shivered when she saw shapes moving in the dark, and her eyes widened when the largest raven she’d ever seen entered the clearing and stood in front of her. 

_“You summoned me?”_ It somehow sounded like a question and a statement when it came from the beak of the creature. The woman pulled her shawl as tightly around her body as she could and shuddered, though not from the cold, but from fear. 

“I did.” Her voice was strong, with hardly any amount of tremble, though she was terrified, her blood still cold from the cawing of the birds overhead.

_“Well, what did you want? I do not like to be summoned for no reason, and my birds are hungry.”_ The woman swallowed. 

“My husband and I want a child. We have been married for eight years, and yet no child has graced our lives.” The raven nodded once, his beak opening to let out another caw, as his wings fluffed out before the sounds of bones creaking and snapping filled the air. Her eyes widened as the raven shifted into a man and shuddered, like he had not transformed into a man for some time. “The Raven King” she whispered. 

The dark haired man smirked and pulled his feathered cloak around his shoulders. “Which raven did you think you would be calling with your dark magic?” The woman’s eyes widened and she crossed herself quickly. He rolled his eyes and snorted softly. “Your god would not be able to protect you from me if I wished to harm you.” The farmer’s wife swallowed, the sound almost echoing around the clearing, loud enough for the demon in front of her to hear. “Put the iron away, the sight of it offends me.” She moved to tuck the iron crucifix away, under her skirts, and the Raven King nodded once. “Good, now I will grant your wish.” He extended a hand to her, and she ignored his dark nails when his cool fingers touched her forehead. “You and your husband have a love that is true, but you will not be able to keep this child.” Her eyes widened. 

“I came to you for help. I came to you for a child.” His eyes darkened. 

“If you keep insinuating that I am not going to help you, I will burden you with one of my children.” She shivered and her lips part. It was not unheard of for young maidens to go missing in the Black Wood, only to return many months later, obviously with child. However, none of those maidens had ever made it through childbirth, and the strange dark haired children ended up wandering into the Wood, never to be seen again. 

“N-no my Lord.” The word tasted dirty in her mouth, but she had already stumbled through this summoning too much. If she couldn't put up appearances, she would never have a child with her husband. “I did not mean any offense. I apologize.” The Raven King watched her for a moment, staring into her eyes. The farmer’s wife winced when she felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull, and when the pain retreated there was nothing left but the slimy feeling of violation. Somehow, the creature had been inside her mind, knowing that she was just acting for his benefit. She waited with baited breath, expecting the Raven King to snap her neck and be done with it, but instead he pulled his fingertips back for a moment, before repositioning them on her forehead.

“In nine months time, you will give birth to a child. Your firstborn will not be yours to keep, as he is the price you must pay in order to have what you want. He will belong to the Wood, as the Wood is giving you the gift of fertility.” She shuddered and watched the Raven King before nodding once. The creature smirked, his teeth looking almost sharp for a moment. The woman trembled and gasped softly when warmth travels from the Raven King’s fingers on her forehead and settled in her lower stomach. “There.” He murmured. “You and your husband will be graced with children, but do not forget that your first child will belong to the Wood. If the child is not given to the Wood, the Wood will reclaim it, but not before taking the lives of those that wronged it.”

Her eyes widened and she nods once, showing that she understands. The Raven King pulled his hand back and wiped it against his trouser leg, like she was been nothing more than a dirty dog found wandering near the butcher’s shop, and he had to rid himself of her offending smell. He stood, towering over the woman. Birds from the trees flew downward, and she threw her hands over her face, terrified that they would come and pluck out her eyeballs for insulting their King previously. Instead they landed upon his shoulders, nuzzling their feathered heads against his cheeks. The farmer’s wife grabbed her silver knife, and placed her free hand upon her crucifix before standing and turning, running as fast as she could out of the Wood. No matter how far she ran she cannot shake the feeling of many pairs of eyes watching her, nor the sound of rustling feathers. 

After what felt like hours, she finally reached her sleepy little farmstead. Upon entering her home she barricaded the door with one of the small chairs her husband had made when they first inherited the farm, and braced the door with it, before piling all of the silver and iron in the house against the small windows and the door. After taking a few moments to herself to breathe and calm down she moved to lay down next to her husband, and fell into a fitful sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Nine months later, in the middle of summer, their child was born. The farmer’s wife had labored through most of the day, and before the sun started to set, a son was born into the world. After one look at the boy the midwife crossed herself and mumbled a prayer under her breath. At first she refused to let the farmer see his son, but eventually he wore her down. The midwife crossed herself once more before handing the boy over to his father. 

The farmer knows instantly why the woman had been trying to protect herself from evil once he had his son in his arms. While he and his wife both have dark hair, this boy had hair the color of a sunset. Most superstitions had died off in the village long ago, though the farmer could not help the fear that settled into his bones; his son was a witch.

He looked back over his relatively short life, and attempted to find just where he had gone wrong in the eyes of God. Surely this was a punishment for some past digression, but what? The farmer wracked his brain before deciding that this must just be a test from God, to ensure that the farmer and his wife were still loyal. While the midwife made her last sweep over his wife, who was napping off the stress of having just given birth, the farmer made a decision. He moved to the small fireplace, which was only big enough to fit their one cooking pot and knelt, cradling his son to his chest. The farmer scooped up a handful of ashes and gently rubbed the ash into his son’s downy hair, trying to disguise his orangey locks. 

When he was finished his son’s hair was closer to a dusky brown, and the farmer stood back up, cradling the baby to his chest. It was not ideal, but it would do for now. Until they could come up with a more permanent solution to hide the fact that his son was an abomination. The farmer had no idea how this had happened, how his God had allowed it to happen, but they would persevere. 

The little boy made a small noise and smacked his lips in his sleep, before bringing a small fist to his eye, rubbing it softly. The farmer moved to pat the baby’s back, and was stunned when, instead of the crying that he expected, his son continued to sleep. Once the midwife was finished she moved to the farmer and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but instead just leaves the farmstead, never looking back over her shoulder as she did. 

The farmer settled down in a chair and watched his wife slumber as he holds the child, his mind whirling with numerous ideas on how to hide his child’s true nature. He remained like this for quite some time until his wife awoke and made a small noise as she tried to sit up too fast. Immediately the man stood, all ideas of hiding the fact that his son was a witch out the window as he moved to his wife’s side. 

“I want to see him.” She murmured softly, her eyes still glossed over from sleep. The farmer obliged, gently handing his son over to his wife, watching intently as his wife looked him over. She cocked a brow when she sees his hair and gently rubs the top of his head, most of the ash clinging to the orange strands falling away instantly. The farmer expected tears, or shock, but somehow his wife seemed to have accepted the fact that his son was obviously devil kissed. 

She moved to place the small boy at her breast and gave a shaky sigh before looking up at her husband. “I want to wait to name him.” She murmured softly. “So that whatever we pick, feels right.” The farmer nodded again. 

“Of course my love.” The farmer stroked an ash covered hand over his wife’s hair and kissed her forehead before standing once more. “I need to go tend to the crops. Yell if you need anything at all.” His wife looked up at him and gave a small nod before looking back down to the nursing baby. He had still not made any noise, which, were his hair the usual color, would not have been so worrisome. However, the woman couldn't help but feel as though her son’s quietness was due to his supernatural beginnings. She had to find a way to get the boy back to the Wood, before the Raven King and his murder of followers came to bring destruction down upon her and her husband. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That night, the temperature of the air dropped so suddenly, that a thick layer of frost covered all of the farm’s crops, rendering them completely useless and unable to be harvested. When dawn finally broke, the farmer’s wife awoke to cries of anguish from her husband. She checked to ensure that their baby - no the Wood’s baby - is still safe and asleep, before throwing one of their threadbare blankets around her shoulders and moving outside. Grass crackled and snapped under her feet, and her teeth chattered as she looked over the fields. Every single thing that had been living in the fields was now brown and dried, frozen over with a layer of ice that glinted in the morning light. 

Her husband knelt at the edge of the field, not caring about the chill seeping into his knees. His head was downcast, and as she made her slow approach she could see his lips moving in a slow prayer. 

When he finished his prayer he straightened up and stood, hands curled into fists. “God has forsaken us.” It came as a small whisper, like he was too afraid to actually claim those thoughts as his own. “Because of that. That devil’s child. What did you do?” He turned to his wife, his face ashen. “We waited so long and now our child is a witch. You had to have angered God in some way to have him curse us in this way.” The woman took a step back and looked immediately to the Wood, before looking back at her husband. That was all he needed to know. “You made a deal with the devils in the Black Wood” it came out as almost a hiss, his eyes hardening immensely. 

“I made a deal with the…” She trailed off and made a vague gesture, one that had been adopted throughout the village. That way you could speak of the Raven King, without saying his name. “This child, we cannot keep it, but the next child will be ours.” The farmer snorted heavily and looked away. 

“If there is another child after this treachery. After what you have done we will surely be punished further.” The farmer moved, grass continuing to crunch under his heavy footsteps. She watched him move, her heart in her throat. 

“Where are you going?” She followed after him, her bare feet stinging from the cold of the ground. 

“I’m going to take the child where it belongs. The Wood can have him. He is. A curse. I’m going to take him deep into the Wood and leave him there for dead.” The woman stopped dead in her tracks. 

“The Wood won’t kill him, but it might claim your life for talking like that.” The farmer took a deep breath and placed his head in his hands. 

“You are right, like always. I will take the child out to the Wood, and hope against hope that the being you made a deal with will come and claim him.” The farmer’s wife nodded and helped her husband back into their cottage. 

She settled him down in a chair near their small fireplace, and carefully stoked a small flame to life before moving to scoop up the baby. She brought him to her breast once more, allowing the sleepy thing to nurse before setting out on his long journey into the Wood. 

“You’ll need a basket for him, and blankets.” The farmer’s wife seemed to be talking to herself as she bustled about the small cottage, using a basket for collecting culled wheat as a makeshift baby basket. She layered down small strips of cloth, and old clothing that her husband had outgrown, to make the basket as padded as possible, all while holding the baby to her chest. Once she was satisfied and the baby was fed she burps him gently, and lays him down. The sleepy redhead made one small noise, the first noise she had heard from him, before closing his bright blue eyes. The baby settled down into sleep once more, his long lashes dancing across chubby cheeks. 

The woman sighed softly and stroked a fingertip over his cheek, before preparing a small knapsack of food for her husband. In goes a hunk of good bread, a large piece of cheese, and a few vegetables they had grown and were able to keep. She tied the knapsack off and settled it next to the baby, so that her husband could travel as easily as possible. 

While she had been getting everything in order, her husband has=d been changing into his travel clothes. While he had never ventured into the Black Wood, these clothes had served him more than once when he wanted to travel into the village. He stomped his travel-worn boots against the floor before looking to his wife. 

“Promise that you’ll come back to me.” She murmured. He nodded and moved to her, stroking a hand over her cheek before giving her a chaste kiss. Once the kiss broke he gave her a small smile. 

“If the Wood really wants this child back, it will keep me alive so that I can deliver him safely.” His wife chewed on her lip and nodded once. 

“I suppose that you’re right.” She murmured gently before looking down at the nameless baby. “Still, I will pray for your safe return.” The farmer nodded and scooped up the basket holding the child and his food. 

“I will return by nightfall.” His wife nodded once and kissed his cheek before allowing him to move out of the cottage. The farmer pulled his traveling cloak around his shoulders before setting off, heading directly into the dark wood. 

He traveled for some time in silence until the rustling of leaves grew cacophonous. The farmer swallowed as he looked around the Black Wood, before he gently settled the basket down upon the path. The baby stirred slightly and yawned, his little fists shaking in the air as he did. The farmer almost jumped out of his skin when three loud caws were heard, their noise ringing throughout the Wood. 

The farmer took a few shuddering steps backward before turning and running at a full sprint back to his farmstead. The baby, sensing that something was amiss, started crying softly. Branches of nearby trees rustled and a large raven flew down to settle on the ground in front of the baby. Bones cracked and crunched, and suddenly the Raven King was kneeling on the ground in front of the baby and its basket. 

He made a small disgruntled croaky noise, which sounded strange in his human form, but would have been at home when he was a raven. “Hello again little one.” The baby stopped crying almost instantly and looked up at the Raven King, his little eyes focused on the man’s - if you could call him that - face. The Raven King gently scooped up the baby and stroked a hand over his downy hair, before looking up at the trees. He made a couple of deep, throaty noises, and the ravens that had been hiding in the trees flew away, scouting out a safe passage through the Wood. While he had a pull in the Wood itself, there were still creatures that the Raven King did not want to bump into while carrying a baby. 

He started moving down the path, draping his feathered cloak around the baby to keep the little thing warm. “I suppose your parents never named you.” The baby made a small squeaking noise and his head lolls slightly. “So I think I will.” They continue moving through the Wood, the King’s ravens cawing if they start to drift away from safe areas. Eventually the two came to a small cottage, one that had been run down for quite some time. Ravens were perched on most of the trees surrounding the little shack, and there were two perched on the roof of the cottage itself. 

“Thank you Threepio, Artoo” the birds bobbed their heads, as though they were nodding. “The little one will need to be cared for, for some time. Keep the colony safe, I will remain here.” The bird on the left, whose feathers were almost iridescent blue, whistled shortly and snapped its beak. “I will be safe Artoo. Your concern is not needed.” The bird let out another short whistle and took to the sky, the one named Threepio following behind. The man held the baby with one hand, and waved his free one through the air. The vines and brambles covering the cottage started to recede, and the place where the roof had caved in due to water damage over years of neglect suddenly fixed itself. 

The baby watched all of this, completely transfixed on the magic ability the King was displaying. Once the cottage was back in good order, the King took the baby inside and lit the fire with a single thought; it roared to life, crackling happily. The man settled himself down in a chair, feathered cloak draped around his shoulders and partially over the little one. 

“I think I’m going to call you…Hux.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch starts to grow, and the Raven King has to figure out how exactly to care for him without killing him on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel eating is only briefly mentioned. No squirrels were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Months passed by slowly, and with each passing day the little babe known as Hux grew like a weed. The Raven King was content to remain within the cottage with the little featherless fledgling, though raising a witch was proving to be more trouble than it was worth in some aspects. Like the time that the poor thing got a cold and every sneeze caused the fire in the fireplace to roar. However, the King had decided that it was just a fluke, since Hux never showed any magical inclination after he got better. Hux continued to grow and developed mental skills at what seemed like an accelerated pace to the King, though he had no idea how fast humans were supposed to grow.

By the time that Samhain arrived, Hux started sitting up on his own, cutting his teeth on rings of wood that the Raven King had crafted and polished just for him. The Wood ensured that Hux grew up strong, sending cows and goats to the small cottage so that Hux would have all the milk he could ever want. As such, the baby grew strong and healthy, and by Yule he was mobile. In the evenings when the chill from the air outside crept into the cottage, the King would let the little one crawl about on the cottage floor, while he devoured whatever creatures Artoo or Threepio had brought to him. That specific evening the Raven King found three large squirrels, sitting on the windowsill. Before pulling their bodies into the cottage he looked to the trees that surrounded their little home, and gave two small caws in thanks.

Little Hux tries to mimic his birdlike noises, though the noises he produced would have only been acceptable had he been a raven afflicted by some horrid disease. The King gives a small chuckle at the baby, and moves to prepare his dinner for the evening. Removing most of the skin and fur had been easy enough, thanks to a knife he had pilfered from a butcher shop in the village while Hux had been asleep. When his meal was ready the man settled himself down in one of the chairs, which would have fit any normal sized human properly, though the Raven King often found himself looking like he was settled on furniture made for dwarves more often than not. He pulls his feathered cloak about his shoulders before tucking in, not caring about eating with manners. Hux was far too small to be impressionable, and squirrel was not like pheasant or quail; there was no decorum to be had while eating it.

The little one crawled over to the King’s feet and started playing with the feathers on his cloak, all while the larger man diligently kept an eye on him. It would not do to have the small one pluck his feathers out, otherwise when he turned back into a raven he would be bald in places. Hux made a small throaty noise and looked up at the King with bright blue eyes. The man gave a soft chuckle and moved to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“I think you just insulted my mother, but that is fine. I insult her all the time.” Hux made the throaty noise again, trying to mimic the noises that the King made when the little one was a little overzealous and attempted to tug all of his dark hair out at the root. He looked over at Hux and cocked a dark brow. “What is the matter?” The little one held his hands up over his head, small fists clenching repeatedly. The man stopped picking his teeth with one of the squirrel’s fibulas and set the tiny bone down on the table before scooping Hux up.

“You know at your age, if you were one of my birds, you would have already left the nest.” Hux looked up at him with big eyes and gently grabbed his nose in one small hand. He made a disgruntled noise and stared down at the baby. “Humans are tiny and ridiculous creatures.” Hux blinked and honked the King’s nose. He made another disgruntled noise and pulled back. “Plus you lot are far too curious.” Hux squawked, which, had he not been raised thus far by the Raven King, would have sounded like he was in distress. Instead the King gave a chuckle and stroked a large hand over the baby’s back. “I think you have been listening too much to Artoo. He is teaching you how to curse.”

The King eyed the baby and gently boops Hux’s nose with one finger. “You need to start learning how to speak like a human. You will not get very far in life by speaking bird.” Hux looked up at him with wide eyes. The King cocked a brow and ruffled the boy’s hair more. “I suppose that means that I have to teach you. Hmm?” Hux squawked again, and the King rolled his eyes, silently making a vow to strangle Artoo the next time the pesky bird came to the cottage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The chill of winter started leaving the forest when Hux finally began to learn to speak human. The King was sitting near the fire, one hand absently stroking through the feathers on his cloak. He ached to stretch his wings and fly once more, but he could not leave the child alone, not yet. He did not want to be turned out of the Wood he came to know as home because the child died on his watch.

Hux had started walking a few weeks previous, his little legs still unsteady as he held onto the edge of the small dining table. The man watched him absently, knowing that he would have to swoop in if the boy got too unsteady. He didn’t want the little one to bump his head again. Hux made it from one end of the table to the other before sitting down carefully, his eyes turned to the King. The baby crawled along the floor, moving much more quickly now that those motions had become second nature to him, reaching the man in no time at all. Hux used the King’s feathered cloak to anchor himself as he pulled up and stood next to him, his grin showing off four tiny teeth. “Hello” the man murmured before looking sidelong at the baby.

“Da!” Hux grinned wider, obviously pleased with his mastery of human speech. The King’s eyes widened and he gave a loud squawk that would have made Artoo proud.

“No, no absolutely not. I am not your Da.” Hux blinked and his lower lip threatened to tremble. The man gave a soft sigh before scooping up the boy, settling him on his lap. “I suppose I need to think of something else for you to call me, hmm?” Hux rubbed his eyes and whimpered softly. “Shhhh. None of that. You are a big strong boy, no need to cry over a little mistaken identity. It was an honest mistake.” Of course Hux didn’t understand any of this, but the tears that had threatened to spill moments before were instantly gone.

“You can call me Kylo.” Hux blinked and tugged absently on Kylo’s hair. He held back another squawk and cuddled the baby close. “You had better not use my name against me.” Of course, names had their power, though Kylo was unsure if the name he had chosen for himself so long ago really had the same pull as the one he was born with. However, he couldn’t have Hux calling him Da, or any other iteration of father. Kylo had never wanted to have hatchlings himself, and had only watched over Hux for this long because the Wood demanded it. Though, somewhere in the back of his mind, Kylo knew that he’d become attached to the baby long ago.

“Kwyo.” The man snorted at that and ruffled Hux’s hair.

“We will have to work on it kid.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kylo took to the skies again when Hux was four. As time had passed Kylo spent less and less time with baby Hux while in his human form. He didn’t want the little one to become too dependent on always having another person there to watch out for him, though it felt almost cruel to leave someone that was still so small to fend for themselves completely. Hux however, seemed to be taking the slow and eventual separation well. He was a very well adjusted little boy.

When Kylo returned from his flights he would change back into his human form far from the cottage, just so that Hux wouldn’t know that his longtime guardian was anything but human. Kylo kept telling himself that it was easier this way, but he barely believed it. Kylo tromped through the trees, moving stealthily to the cottage, but as always, Hux was waiting for him.

“You’re back!” Hux gave Kylo a brilliant grin and moved from his place near the front door. He ran as fast as his small legs could take him, while Kylo knelt, knowing what was coming. Hux threw his arms around Kylo’s neck and buries his face into Kylo’s shoulder. “I thought you were gonna be gone for a fortnight.” Kylo stood and held Hux gently as he moved back into the cottage. “Did you bring me pretties?” Kylo snorted and settled Hux down upon the large chair near the fire. His little gifts of shining rocks and shells were lined up along the windows, occasionally catching the light through the dusky panes of glass. The man removed a small pouch from around his neck, which was the easiest way to carry anything will in his raven form and gently hands it to Hux.

The little boy took the pouch and opens it, his eyes widen when he pulls out a stone that matches his eyes. “Wow.” It comes out as a breath and the little one cradles the stone in his hands, like it is the most precious thing he has ever seen. Kylo watched as Hux moves to place the little stone in the center of his collection, next to a purple shell Kylo had found and given to the boy for his third birthday, and the shining piece of green sea glass that the man had brought back after one of his longer trips.

“Thank you.” The little witch ran a hand over the stone again before looking to Kylo.

“You are welcome.” Kylo settled himself in the now abandoned chair by the fireplace. “You know, that is not the only thing I got you.” Hux blinked and moved back to Kylo. The man smiles gently and runs a hand through Hux’s long hair before pulling a small book out from under his cloak. “It was a pain to get it all the way back here, but there you go.” Hux took the red bound book in his little hands and looked at it skeptically; or as skeptically as his little face would allow.

“It’s…..a book.” Kylo snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Well if you do not want it, give it back.” Hux hugged the book to his chest and stuck his tongue out at Kylo.

“No. I want it, it’s mine. You gave it to me.” Hux gently opened the front cover and squinted at the words there.

“It says faery-tales.” Hux cocked a brow and looked up at Kylo like he had grown three heads. 

“Faeries don’t have tails. You told me that.” Kylo smirked and shook his head.

“Not those kind of tails. It is a book of stories. Would you like me to read them to you?” Hux thought for a moment before nodding. Hux climbed into Kylo’s lap and nuzzled his face into Kylo’s feathers before looking up at him.

“Readdddd. Pwease.” Kylo rolled his eyes. The boy knew that saying please like he used to as a small hatchling would always work on Kylo, this little witch was smart, and cunning. When he came into his magical abilities he would be absolutely devastating.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The older that Hux got, the less and less Kylo would appear to him, at least as a human. Once Kylo was sure that the little one knew enough to be able to make it on his own he left, though Hux’s tears at the man’s departure almost kept him from leaving at all. He was doing this to protect Hux, at least that’s what Kylo told himself. He sooner that Hux learned to live without the aid of anyone, the better. As a witch, it was always going to be him versus the world. However, he didn’t completely abandon the little thing. There were still too many creatures in the wood that could bring harm to Hux if he was left without any protection at all.

One night, when he was sure that Hux was absolutely asleep, he snuck back to the cottage. It took only a few moments to place protective wards around the building and surrounding clearing, even though Kylo had tripled up the wards. Now, you had to know of the cottage to be able to see it, and if you had any ill will at all you would be unable to reach it. This would not only keep out creatures of the Black Wood, but men who wanted to harm anything that was not human. In his travels he had started to hear of humans who would track down witches and burn them alive. It was absolutely barbaric, and Kylo would do anything to keep the little witch safe, even if it was just because the Wood wished it.

After the wards had been set Kylo attempted to stay away, but he found himself continued to be drawn back to the cottage and tiny Hux. He would perch himself in tree within eyesight of the cottage and preen his feathers, that way he looked just like an ordinary bird, and Hux would have no reason to wonder about him.

It was on one of these rests to preen himself that Kylo finally saw Hux again. He had sprouted since the last time that Kylo had seen him, and Kylo suspected that he would reach Kylo’s shoulder’s at the very least. His long, red hair was tied back with a thin ribbon, not a strand out of place; he had to be at least fourteen, in human years. Kylo could feel the magical energy thrumming from him, but it was still buried deep beneath the surface, like Hux had not been able to unlock his full potential yet. Hux walked with purpose, moving into the Wood. Kylo squawked at him and the witch stopped before turning to look around at the trees.

“Oh. Hello.” Kylo swoops off of the tree branch and lands on another tree nearer to Hux. “Pretty bird.” Kylo fluffed up his feathers at the praise. Hux watched him for a moment before turning and heading out into the Wood again. Kylo gave another squawk and flew to land on Hux’s shoulder, making sure that his talons didn’t dig into the boy’s shoulder. “You’re rather persistent.” Kylo clicked his beak a few times and settled down. If the little one was going out into the Wood, he would at least be protected.

Hux watched the bird for a few moments before shrugging. Most creatures seemed to be drawn to him, and he would allow the raven to come along, since it didn’t seem to want to leave his shoulder. He moved into the wood, following a small worn path through the trees. Eventually they came to a small glade and Hux looked sidelong at the bird. “You can get off now.” Kylo snapped his beak at the boy and moved from his shoulder to one of the trees near the edge of the glade.

Hux set to work once the bird was off of his shoulder. He knelt near a few plants that Kylo vaguely recognized as having healing properties, before pulling a silver knife out of his boot. Kylo bristled at that and resisted the urge to turn into his human form and demand just where he had gotten the knife, but he held back. Hux hummed softly as he cut leaves and stems from the plants, tucking them away into a small pouch at his belt as they came free. Once he was done with one small group Hux moved to another, repeating his motions like had done this hundreds of times before, which Kylo supposed he had.

Once the pouch at Hux’s belt was full he looked up at the bird sitting on the branch. “You’re fairly quiet for a raven.” He whistled a couple of times and made a small snapping sound, his vague attempt at speaking like a raven. Kylo blinked. While it was true that what Hux said was grammatically correct, he wasn’t going to allow the boy the satisfaction of knowing that. He made a mental note to tell Artoo and Threepio to keep the rest of the colony away from Hux. He didn’t need one of those birdbrains spilling that he was the one that raised Hux. The boy was supposed to live a relatively normal life now. Hux snorted and turned his gaze away. “Stupid bird.” Kylo squawked at him and his feathers puffed up. Hux chuckled and gave Kylo a shit eating grin if there ever was one. “I knew you could understand me.”

Ohhhh Kylo was going to get him back for that one, one way or another. He daydreamed about putting numerous field mice in Hux’s cottage, but he knew that the witch would befriend them easily. No, it had to be something more clever than that. While Kylo was lost in thought Hux started making his way back to the cottage. Kylo noticed that he was alone rather quickly and moved, flying over Hux’s head as the boy walked back to the cottage. Thankfully, nothing jumped out at them on their trek back, and they returned without incident. Kylo settled himself on the thatched roof of the cottage and made a couple of gravelly noises at Hux, who cocked a brow at him.

“You can stop lecturing me bird. I go to that glen all the time. It’s totally safe.” Kylo squawked and clicked his beak a few times. Hux snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Stay here, I suppose I should give you something, since you took it upon yourself to watch out for me.” Kylo watched as Hux disappeared into the cottage. After a few moments, to set his pouch and knife down on the table, Hux returned, a small sweet roll topped with honey in his hand. Kylo made a pleased noise and flies down to settle himself on an overturned basket in the yard. Hux settled the bun in front of Kylo and nodded once at him. “There, now I suppose we’re even.” Kylo however, didn’t hear him, as he was too busy picking the bun apart with his beak.

Hux watched him for a time, and helped Kylo once when the bun got stuck completely on his beak, but after a while he disappeared into the cottage. Kylo finished the bun and snapped his beak a couple of times before hopping up onto the windowsill. He could hardly make out Hux through the dusty panes of glass, but he could see just enough to make out that Hux was moving to dry the plants that he collected in the glen. Satisfied that the boy was smart enough to not blow himself up, at least that day, Kylo took to the skies.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On Hux’s sixteenth birthday, he finally realized his magical potential. The day started off just like any other, he awoke with the sun, and had one of his leftover sweet rolls for breakfast. Usually he would go to the creek for a nice long soak, but instead Hux decided to take the time to ground himself. For the past few weeks he had felt as though his nerves were on fire, and when he talked to one of the ravens about it, it had suggested he try to ground his energy. Of course, the raven had described grounding in the vaguest terms imaginable, but Hux still decided to give it a try.

He stepped out of the cottage, bare feet feeling the early morning dew clearly as he moved closer to the tree line. Hux took a deep breath and brushed some of his hair over his shoulder, grumbling to himself about forgetting to tie it back before attempting this. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, toes spreading in the grass as he rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to find his body’s natural center of gravity. He was going to be standing for a while, so he needed to be absolutely comfortable.

Hux took another breath and imagined roots spreading out from his feet, down through the earth. His imagined roots grew and connected with the roots from the Black Wood, tying him to all things living in the Wood itself. A thrum of energy extended from the very heart of the Wood and travelled through Hux’s roots, causing him to open his eyes in shock. Hux stumbled, one hand reaching out for a tree branch to steady himself, and he takes a few deep breaths, his body shaking. Somehow everything seemed so much more vibrant, the colors taking on hues that Hux could have never imagined in his life.

Hux looked around, noting the leaves on the trees shuddering in the wind, the blades of grass dancing to music he had never heard before, but suddenly it was as though his heart was beating along to the same tune, joining a universal dance that had been taking place since the stars first exploded into being. He ran a hand through his red hair, finally noting that no - his hair wasn’t red - it was a trapped sunset. His freckles were stardust, his eyes the same color as the leaves on the trees. He was nature, and nature was him. He stumbled from his revelation and landed on the grass, the ground warm and comforting, like he was always meant to be connected to it. It was life, and it flowed evenly through and around him, filling him with an energy he had only ever felt when he was on the edges of sleep.

He could feel the presence of the ravens before their shadowed forms ever broke through the trees. There were five or six today, an usually large group, but their large leader was there, the one that Hux had taken to talking to whenever he appeared. Hux made a few clicking noises, followed by short whistles and the raven landed in front of him, eyeing him cautiously.

 _“About time.”_ Hux jumped and looked around the clearing, looking for the voice that had just spoken so clearly, like the owner of the voice was standing behind him, speaking in his ear. When he found no one he shook his head slightly, his mind still whirling from the strong connection to the universe.

“I’m going insane.” He mumbled, before looking down at his palms. He extended and spread his fingers, the lines on his palm seeming to grow and shift under his gaze, extending to touch every living creature and plant in the clearing, though the small line that connected to the raven leader burned the brightest. Hux blinked and rubbed his eyes, clearing the phantom vision from his sight.

 _“You are not insane.”_ Hux jumped again and looked about the clearing wildly.

“Who is that?!” The raven made a throaty noise, one that Hux had started referring to as laughing in his own mind.

 _“Me, boy.”_ Hux locked eyes with the raven, and suddenly he felt the realization in his bones. The raven’s leader was speaking directly in his mind. Hux blinked and cocked his head to the side.

“You’re not a normal raven…” The raven made another noise and bobs his head in a nod.

_“You catch on quick.”_ Hux ran a shaky hand through his hair and swallowed. 

“How can I…hear you?” He tapped a finger against his temple and watched the bird.

 _“Because I wish for you to hear me, and because you have finally awakened.”_ Hux blinked. Awakened? No, he’d been awake for quite some time now, thank you. The light was no longer the soft sun of the morning, but the warmer mid morning light that painted the leaves of the trees yellow. _“Not awakened as in rising for the day. Awakened to your true potential, your true power.”_ Hux swallowed and watched the raven. 

“True…power? What does that mean?”

 _“You, are a witch. The witch of the Wood.”_ Hux blinked and nodded once. Somehow, that explained everything. His solitary upbringing, his ability to speak to the ravens that visited his cottage, his somehow innate knowledge of all things that grow, and the strange energy he could feel thrumming up from the earth and into his bones.

“A witch.” The bird bobs its head again and eyed Hux carefully. Hux watched the bird for some time before speaking again. “Well. Every witch has to have a familiar. So you’ll be mine.” The raven gave an indignant squawk.

 _“I am no common bird to parade around, nor to be made a babysitter to a little human witch.”_ Hux cocked a brow.

“Which is why you’ll be my familiar. Besides, you’ve been watching over me my whole life. You and Artoo and Threepio.” The two birds behind Kylo clicked their beaks in agreement. “Plus, you’ve put too much time into me now. It’d be a shame for me to accidentally hurt myself. It would mean that all of that time was for naught.” Kylo gave another indignant squawk and clicked his beak viciously. Hux cocked a brow and watched him. After some time the bird bobbed his head once.

 _“Fine. I will be your familiar. But I refuse to be at your beck and call. I lord over my ravens, so I must be free to come and go as I please.”_ Hux nodded and extended a hand, scritching the back of the bird’s neck gently.

“I accept.” The raven clicked his beak again and hopped closer to Hux, before hopping up onto his forearm. Hux raised his arm and the bird moved to his shoulder, before settling down gingerly. “Now, what to name you…”

 _“Do you really think that I do not have a name?”_ Hux cocked a brow.

“Witches are supposed to name their familiars. That’s just how it works.” Kylo clicked his beak angrily. “Hmmmm. You’re obviously a boy bird, at least your voice sounds masculine…” Hux stands. “So Millicent is out of the question.” The energy from the earth shifted, growing to a small pinprick of energy flow between his feet and the earth itself. “How about…” Hux wracked his brain. There had to be a name that was acceptable. “What about Kylo? It means sky, and you are a bird after all.”

Kylo looked up at Hux and tried to maintain his composure. _“I have heard that the name means victorious prince.”_ Hux snorted.

“Yeah. Sure. Like I believe that.” Kylo internally grumbled. “Anyway, I think Kylo suits you just fine. Do you like it?” The bird bobbed his head and gently squeezed his talons into Hux’s shoulder, just enough for him to feel the pressure of them before letting go. Hux took that as an affirmation and grinned. “Well, since you seem to be the only thing here that knows about witchcraft, why don’t you tell me about it?” Kylo clicked his beak.

 _“There isn’t much to say…”_

“Which means that there is still a little. Come on, I’ll give you another sweet roll as a reward.” Kylo internally grumbled once more before bobbing his head. He clicks and whistles at Artoo and Threepio, who take off with the others and fly off from the clearing. Hux moved to the cottage and opened the door, disappearing behind it to learn more about himself, and about how to be a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little worm rattling around in my brain ever since I saw [this](http://kylocatastrophe.tumblr.com/post/147374281260/witch-au-where-hux-is-a-witch-and-kylo-is-his-very) post on Tumblr, and I just had to write it up. 
> 
> Mature rating will come in in later chapters. 
> 
> Also thanks to [melancholic-wunderland](https://melancholic-wunderland.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who helped me with tenses, since verbs are apparently not my thing. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, at [return-to-stardust](http://return-to-stardust.tumblr.com).


End file.
